


И в этот момент рождается волшебство

by lamonika



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Волшебство не приходит, когда ты счастлив.





	И в этот момент рождается волшебство

Волшебство рождается из боли.

Жгучей, острой боли, простреливающей каждую косточку, забирающейся в самые укромные уголки организма, лезущей своими грязными руками в душу; волшебство рождается из боли, как боль рождается из волшебства. Как круговорот жизни и смерти, разве что более поэтичный и куда менее востребованный.

Марина — верховная стерва. В каждом пыльном складе, в каждом заброшенном здании, в любой грязной подворотне — если вы видите ее, шагающую по брусчатке, будто по красной дорожке, то отойдите в сторону, не подходите ближе, чтобы не уколоться об одну из граней россыпи звезд на предплечье, отойдите, чтобы не напороться горлом на тонкий каблук.

Всякий демон требует своей платы. Андриески — самый злобный из демонов, самый коварный, самый прекрасный. С губами, измазанными коралловым, и взглядом мертвого человека — это все она. Закутанная в черное. Белая и пушистая.

— Почему ты стала колдовать? — Уикер смотрит всегда исподлобья, и в ее мешках под глазами есть какое-то домашнее очарование, такое уютное и жгуче-знакомое, выбивающее землю из-под ног.

— Семейные трагедии, — Андриески всегда сидит, будто позируя невидимому фотографу, или же ожидая, когда из-за угла выскочит толпа журналистов. Идеальная от острых носов лодочек до кончиков темных волос. — Волшебство не приходит, когда ты счастлив.

О, ни в коем случае. Волшебство приходит, когда ты осознаешь, что твой отец перерезал тебе горло. Волшебство приходит, когда тебе рассказывают, что все эти годы ты питалась человеческой плотью и спала на подушках, таких мягких маленьких подушках, набитых волосами убитых девушек. Волшебство приходит, когда один из твоих новых отцов отрезает тебе ухо и запихивает второму новому отцу в глотку. Волшебство приходит, когда ты умираешь; дважды? Трижды? Сколько раз нужно умереть, чтобы пришло волшебство?

— Всему всегда виной семейные трагедии, — Марина невидящим взглядом смотрит в окно, частично закрытое шторой; штора красная от заходящего солнца, и волшебство внутри Андриески тоже красное. Кроваво-красное, рогатое волшебство, рухнувшее много лет назад с утеса.

Шрама на шее давно не видно, и шейные платки теперь без надобности, как без надобности и улыбки, и чай, расширяющий сознание до обозримой бесконечности, как без надобности второе ухо и прощение от Аланы, вышвырнутой в окно.

Джулия раскладывает бумагу и чертит на ней что-то, соединяет линии, надеясь, должно быть, поймать своего личного Бога — и свой личный кошмар — в такую заурядную ловушку; Андриески трет предплечье, клейменное звездами, и в этих звездах видит то, чего не видит никто посторонний: «Хоббс» — складывается узором на коже.

Волшебство рождается из боли, из вымученных улыбок, из крови, хлещущей горлом и заливающей лицо; боль рождается из волшебства, схваченного за хвост в обозримой бесконечности, из волшебства — рогатого, смотрящего на Марину откуда-то извне. Мог ли кто-то предположить, что когда-то Андриески вырастет от «дочери серийного убийцы» до «верховной стервы»?

Всякий демон требует своей платы.

Время стирать с лица помаду, надевать старое пальто и снова распарывать тонкое горло.

Марина так давно не навещала старых друзей.


End file.
